


Biting Makeup Looks

by smolchinchillabab



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Female Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Gen, Makeup, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Trans Female Character, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Witch Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolchinchillabab/pseuds/smolchinchillabab
Summary: A vamp and a witch do some makeup.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Biting Makeup Looks

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a drabble of Roman doing Virgil's makeup. Yes, the title is bad. Leave me be.
> 
> Virgil is nonbinary and uses they/them.
> 
> Roman is a trans female and uses she/her. Her name is Roselyn.
> 
> Logan is agender and uses xe/xyr/xem. Xe is only mentioned.
> 
> The analogical is mentioned and the prinxiety is queerplatonic.
> 
> This is not edited or beta'd. It's completely self indulgent.

The night of All Hallows Eve brought about many things for many beings. Trick-or-treating, costume parties, Día de los Muertos, all kinds of things. An evening of fun, an evening of somber, an evening of magic.

A red stained sky painted with strokes of twilight navy hung on the overhead of a dusty chateau that evening. Manticores and chimeras of stony granite guarded barred windows with blackout curtains. A rusty metal gate closed off the manor from the rest of the wooded forest, hanging halfway from the hinges of an old fence. 

It was the perfect atmosphere for one of those teen horror movies with the car sex scenes and stupid dares and shit. 

The inside? Well…

"Oh holy Zeus, do you listen to anything that  _ isn't  _ MCR?!"

Virgil snickered from their perch on their spiderweb patterned bed, watching as Roselyn abandoned the contouring she was subjecting to Virgil's face to flit over to the speaker set. Her waist length braids bounced with the movement, shimmering an artificial magenta into the light of the room. An almond toned hand snatched up the phone, manicured nail tapping harsh to skip over 'Mama'. A few more taps, along with some cursing from the witch, and the intro to a Mayday Parade song was blasting out of the bluetooth speakers.

Virgil just laughed harder.

"HEY!" Ro squealed, her red dress swirling around her thighs as she whirled to face them. "Don't laugh! I'm missing the coven's Samhain rituals to help you with your date, Slendervamp! I could've just left you to do your own makeup and look like an insomniac raccoon and not a ghoully hottie like you look now!" 

Virgil tilted their head at their QPP. "Technically, I didn't ask you to help. And also, Imma vampire, not a ghoul."

Huffing, Roselyn sashayed over to the bed, dropping onto the mattress on her knees. "Oh, hush. You'd probably end up having a panic attack over how you look and end up missing the date in favor of hiding in the coffin you call a closet. And also, details." She picked up her brush and powder and set back to work.

"Eh, you're prolly right," They shrugged one shoulder, violet eyes falling closed at the gentle swiping. There was something therapeutic about getting your pores clogged up via what could very well be incredibly toxic on soft brushes and sponges.

Maybe Virgil should thank Roselyn, because she was really helping. Their witchy QPP was miles better at makeup than they were, and they really didn't want to look like shit for Logan. Or next to xem.

Lo was a demon, a sinful creature born of the pursuit of knowledge. Xe was a being of gluttony, fated to take and take and take and never give back. Leave behind nothing for the rest of us.

But that just wasn't true. Sure, xe took, took, took, but more often than not, xe gave back as much as xe could. And Virgil could tell it was going against all of xyr instincts, but xe still did gave back.

Except in the looks department.

Since Logan was a demon, xe had to be appealing in one way or another and that just so happened to manifest in being the most attractive creature in universe and killing Virgil's little gay heart every time they saw xem. 

(Though, according to Roselyn and Remy, xe wasn't that pretty and V was just a disaster gay. Which, yeah, they were, but they didn't take the witch's and ghost's opinion to heart since they were at least 90% sure Roselyn was lying to save face on her rivalry with the demon and Remy was dating Remus so he didn't really have taste.) 

"Mmkay," Roselyn started, bringing Virgil out of their haze. They blinked at her. "Eyeshadow next! Oooh, what color?" She turned and rifled around in her massive makeup bag, sliding out a couple palettes.

"You already know the answer to that."

"V, you are not wearing black eyeshadow," Roselyn declared, not even looking up. She snapped open a palette, grabbing at her brushes.

Virgil shifted. "I mean, it is Halloween. Dark is generally the look you go for."

She ignored them. "What about pastels? Lilac and periwinkle, maybe, with violet and navy hints?" 

Making a face, they shook their head. "Nah, pastels make my skin look green." The pale honey brown of Virgil's skin always looked garish paired with lighter colors.

Roselyn gave them a once over, and nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Violet and maroon, then?"

They sighed. "Sure, whatever."

She squeaked in delight, a noise that was just a couple octaves from being out of Virgil's hearing range, and snatched up the eyeshadow. Roselyn held the brush as though it was a weapon, and with the menacing grin on her face, it might as well have been. V just sighed once again and closed their eyes.


End file.
